


Incómodo [English ver.]

by STsuki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Jason Todd, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Only Damian had the ability to make love awkward.





	Incómodo [English ver.]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incómodo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537714) by [STsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki). 



> Hello, English is not my first language and I am practicing self-taught, I really regret that there are mistakes, but thanks for reading!

Jason moaned loudly and twisted hypersensitive on the hard, wet cock of the fucking brat.

As if he had sensed the curse, Damian inclined his hips so that Jason writhed on his thighs trying to balance on the flimsy metal chair and inside him Damian's thick delicious erection throbbing and brushing his prostate with incredible precision.

“Todd... This is not working...”

The warm breath hit the back of his head and Jason shuddered, closed his mouth with an audible click, the haze of sex suddenly rose up from his brain and he jumped to his feet, moving away from Damian's hands with the ability of a batboy, which he owned and was very capable of controlling, in case someone (Damian) thought otherwise thank you very much.

Damian looked at him with that stupid intensity that sure I inherited from Bruce and Jason was entangled in a sheet feeling too young, too stupid, too exposed.

Fucking between them had been very satisfying, more than he was going to admit aloud, and because of the stubborn tension in Damian's jaw, he was not going to say anything either, as if Jason was a fucking idiot or worse a magician who read the mind and understood in 5 words the Aristotelian dissertations that in general were Damian's needs.

So I take a deep breath, licked his lips, watching the contraction on Damian's stupid, pretty, thick cock and acted like the adult he was. If Damian did not mean that what they had been doing was over, he would make it easier, though no less uncomfortable for both of them.

“Well, I'll go take a bath, you can, uh ... take care of that and hope you're not here when it's over. While. That.”

Jason felt hot  his ears and frowned on his way to the bathroom  watched the raging indignation bloom on the younger man's face. Jesus Christ, the brat had the atrophied emotional rank of his parents.

He fled to the bathroom and sat awkwardly in the toilet without knowing what had just happened.

It had been convenient, it was clear, and then it had gone from being only convenient to very, very good, it was not a girl so talking about relationships, compromises and all that was absurd, but there had been a kind of warm stability to which He had been getting used to it and well, he was not going to get emotional about it, it was clear that they had fuck phenomenally and that had been all. You could well remember sex as one of the most luxurious and hallucinatory experiences of your life and move on.

And if he masturbated with two of his fingers well encased inside imagining the rough and pleasant burn that was Damian's penis, he was only using his image out of spite and not because he was missing him and needing him like an idiot sick with love. No sir.

Fuck, I had it very badly.

***

Tim laughed, actually he was literally howling with laughter, he even seemed to be drowning and Damian crossed his arms watching him with disdain and anger, not killing him just because his current worries were more important than Drake's poor and twisted sense of humor.

“Oh God! How did you convert a simple talk about the Kama Sutra into a drama? He did not explain it to me, but it's so fun!”

Damian rolled his eyes and turned around, if he was not going to be useful better he avoided wasting his time while laughing at him.

The other night with Jason had been a fiasco of monumental proportions, he waited a good hour before it became clear that Jason was not going to leave the bathroom until he left.

I did not understand why everything had derailed so fast. The position was not working. I could not see him, I could not caress him, I could not taste his lovely cries, groans and moans. I could not kiss him, nor observe his satisfied face when he reached orgasm.

The matter had begun in an unusual way, it did not have a parameter to compare it either, but the sex had been very good and the presence of Todd soothing, necessary and pleasant.

So after his first encounters, he had wanted to move all that to bed, Jason seemed not to have noticed, had even encouraged the issue of not interacting much when invariably ended up entangled with each other.

Fast and rough encounters, with the suits on, without touching the skin, without seeing his face, making a mess in his pants and then an acid and mocking farewell that was very light.

Even when they had reached the bed, most of the time Jason there were few opportunities to see her face, at first he thought he preferred that position, kneeling in bed, but in one of his many encounters and due to one of his impulses impulsive. I had twisted it and I had fucked it on my side, I could caress it, kiss it and leave its marks. Jason had finished hard, loudly and had been docile and precious in his last embrace.

Somehow the experience had not been repeated to his satisfaction.

And the other night in one of Jason's safe houses, taking him so well with his back to Damian, struggling to keep his balance in the only chair they could find was too much.

I wanted to crush him, touch him, kiss him and consume him. He needed to absorb his moans, he needed to mark him, to get dizzy with his aroma and his satisfaction. Observe the moment in which both were so mixed that I did not know where one started and the other ended.

I did not know why the result had been so diametrically opposed to what I had been looking for.

The problem was that maybe Jason did not want it, and that was fine. If casual, distant and a little cold sex was what Jason wanted, he would give it to him, he could settle, anything with Jason in his life, even a little bit of him, was better than nothing at all.

***

It had been exactly 3 months, 4 days and 7 hours since the last time, Jason gasped at Damian's mouth and clung to his face, drawing him as if he were starving.

He really did, he had missed Damian so much: the taste, the scent, the immense, hot and addictive presence that was all of him and that made his legs weak.

A shiver of excitement ran through him from head to toe and Jason shuddered when Damian crushed him against a trabe and did delicious things with his tongue, the brat had not only grown up like a damn tree, he had to go and do that even in a glorious way.

He tried to turn around and groaned when Damian crushed him even harder against the trabe and then concentrated on kissing him while his hips pressed hard all the right places.

Jason pulled away from his lips and moaned long and dazed when Damian sucked on the fabric of his shirt one of his nipples, pulled his hair and gasped stunned, coming in his pants like a young inexperienced. Damian rubbed a couple of times against him and then gasped with his face hidden in Jason's neck, savoring the sweat on his skin and the shudders of his body.

He felt good, right, being surrounded by Damian, his scent, his strong arms and the intimidating presence, he could kiss him as much as he wanted and observe in his eyes and expression the satisfaction and the sated emotion.

"I missed you," whisper, kissing his mouth and Damian stiffened.

Jason got scared and pushed him.

Shit, that had been the reason why Damian had complained that last night, he had realized, Jason had wanted more, had become too attached and that would have been a nuisance, one  not even a pretty face and a body willing to fuck off stress, they were enough.

And now three months later he had screwed up again.

“Shit, shit!!”

He went back on his feet and picked up his shell. He was still shaky and deep satisfaction mingled with terrifying anguish.

“Todd-”

“I'm sorry, this will not happen again, just think it did not happen”

“Jason...”

“We are well, alive, crisis avoided does not have to be anything else, just-”

-Jason Todd! If you do not want to fuck watching me in the face is fine! Just come back here in this moment! It is not ideal but it is preferable to spend another three months of need and suffering!

Jason stopped and looked at him completely confused.

“What?”

Damian swallowed and gritted his teeth.

“We've never done it that way. I just wanted to see you and-and-”

“Oh Jesus! It's your damn fetish about controlling everything from every angle!”

“Is not true!”

Jason raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms petulantly, so Damian took a moment to think about it.

“Well, if he thought that the root is there. But it is not the only thing! It really is very unpleasant not to see your face.”

“Awww the baby loves my beautiful face.”

Damian blushed and Jason laughed before choking because of the idiot brat's unexpected statement, it was not even the fun way that usually happened.

“What...?”

“Yes...”whisper with an air of real suffering “I love your stupid face. And because of the panic that something much more emotional between us provokes you, I deduce that you also love my perfect existence.”

“Wow…”

Jason stepped back and Damian followed him, cornering him in a corner as if he were a tiger.

 

“Now Todd, I'm just going to ask this once and you better be very honest about it.”

Jason swallowed thickly and sighed when Damian stopped a few inches from his face.

“Will you help me find a suitable position to make love to you and adore you as a Wayne - Al Ghul lover deserves?”

“Uhu ...”

Why really? What are you supposed to answer when someone like Damian asks you things like that?

Damian smiled as if he was really feeling it and Jason whimpered over his mouth, he really had missed him.

***

“This is a favorable position.”

Jason clung to the head of his bed and if he had not made sure to reinforce it at some time in the past, it sure would have already broken.

It had taken time, frustration, dedication and commitment. So much commitment.

But Damian had found his favorite positions, Jason himself too, but in general he liked to be fucked until there was nothing else in the world but the two of them.

Damian's mouth fell on his neck like a blessing and one of his hands released the bar to put it on his neck and bring it closer. His legs were bent over his chest in a way that would be painful, if he did not have an elasticity that Dick would envy. Damian was between his legs pushing like a sex god inside him, his hands were touching everywhere, rubbing, exciting and holding. His lips kept kissing him, biting him and tasting him, when it was over, fighting was going to be a frustrating and pleasurable distraction.

A hoarse gasp escaped his parched lips as Damian wrapped a rough hand over his erection.

Jason began to tremble and Damian nibbled his chin watching him fight to continue just a little more for him.

He smiled and punched a lot of sweet kisses on his face until he reached one of his ears.

“Come on, my dear heart, ends.”

“Ungh...!”

Jason shrank, whimpered and twisted as Damian let himself go, gasped his name and then crashed his lips in despair.

"Give me a moment," Damian murmured. "And I'm going to ride you until scream."

Jason arched, laughing and breathing hard, then collapsed to cuddle with Damian, warm, protected and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the story is just self-indulgent porn, I also wanted a Jason loving being down. Kudos and comments are very appreciated.
> 
> If you consider supporting me you can visit my Ko-fi
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT
> 
> Thank you! bye bye


End file.
